Technical Difficulties
by MessyArtwork
Summary: Sioux Falls is a city filled with far more than just buildings, shopping districts and pavilions. It has it's dark sides too. This wasn't known any better then by ten year old Trey Mitchells and his five year old sister Ava. Fortunately for them a certain Autobot whose identity was being hidden from mankind, would come to their aid. But no one could predict what would happen next.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Practice Makes Perfect**

Sometimes, I would wonder what life would be like if I was someone else.

I wonder…how things would have been had I been born into a normal family. You know…the kind that lives in a suburban neighborhood, has a mini-van, a dog, and a white picket fence…the things that you'd first imagine when someone says "home".

I never had those things growing up. Not when I lived with my mom, and definitely not when I lived with my dad. I remember those days; my early childhood. Come to think of it, I remember a lot. In truth, the days of my past made me the man I am today.

My first memory that I can remember…even still to this day…is being with my sister. I can't recall an exact date or time. But…I remember sights…sounds, even smells. We were so afraid; hiding behind that couch, just trying to cover our ears - waiting for the screaming and yelling to stop. Looking back now, I know just how horrible it was, but back then we didn't know any better.

It's a funny thing…how you can spend so many years trying to forget the hardships in your life, but as soon as the lights go out, and you're alone in the darkness with nothing more but your thoughts to keep you company, the memories and emotions seem to find their way back. Sleep is hard to find when thoughts race through your mind like streaks of lightning. Even rolling over to gaze at your spouse while she's sound asleep offers no relief. You gaze at her, knowing that there are so many things about your life that you want to tell her, things that you want to share; but you can't. You can't help but feel apprehension towards the idea of divulging some of your deepest darkest secrets from a horrific past. Then you remember. That was only half the story. It was only the beginning.

As I pulled myself away from the sheets, their satin texture clinging to my body as I rose, I slowly exhaled. I didn't want to sigh too loudly, otherwise I'd wake Sophie. Sleep was most definitely avoiding me tonight. My mind was so filled with so much noise.

I ventured down the dark hallway in our home away from the now closed bedroom door. At first, I contemplated simply going to the living room and turning on Netflix, and watching something until my eyes could no longer keep themselves open. This would most likely result in my falling asleep on the couch, but…that truthfully was not something uncommon for me at this point. As I passed the door to our home office, I suddenly stopped. The computer was still on.

I had no doubt that one of the kids had more than likely been using it for homework or online gaming – whichever came first- and forgot to turn the thing off. I sank into the desk chair, letting out a tired, deep sigh and just stared into the empty desktop image. It was a picture of Sophie and I while we were on our trip to Costa Rica. My children were playing in the ocean behind us. My son was picking on my daughter, threatening to put a small crab down her swimming suit. I couldn't help but laugh a little as I reminisced about that trip. In a way, the way my son and daughter interact often reminds me of the way me and my sister used to be.

I sat there in the darkness with nothing more but the computer's light to see, just thinking. Remembering the days I spent with my sister and our second family. I had so many fond memories of those times; of my sister, and brothers and uncles…and my dad. They were memories that I'd often wanted to share with my own children but…I've never really been very good at being able to speak the words I've wanted to say.

As I sat there in the dark, stroking the keyboard quietly, a suddenly had a notion; and without really thinking it through, I maneuvered the mouse to open a text document and just started typing. I thought…maybe the best way for me to find peace was to share the story I had to tell.

We begin, with a boy.

He was no more than ten years old at the time.

The place, in which this boy lived, was Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

Now, this boy, like most in his neighborhood, was fairly ordinary. Though he was rather short and skinny for his age, he still managed to be everything you'd expect a boy like him to be. He was constantly needed to brush the dirty blond hair away from his dark brown eyes as he walked down the sidewalk. Not far behind, trailing like a shadow for the boy was a girl. No more than six years old at least.

It was late afternoon in mid May. Children from in and around the neighborhood who had shared a bus ride with these two were now going their separate ways. As the two walked down the sidewalk, side-by-side, neither really had much of anything to say; though…the girl was unusually silent.

"So why are you being so quiet? That's really not like you at all." The boy said, smiling warmly down at the girl beside him.

The girl looked up at him. Their eyes meeting for only a moment before she looked away again.

He knew that this was not common for her. Usually, the little brunette was chatting his ear off as they walked home from the school bus stop. "What happened?"

The girl, staring at the cracked sidewalk as they strolled along, continued to say nothing.

Exhaling loudly, the boy gazed down, watching her for only a moment before then gazing up after putting his hands behind his head as he walked. "You know, if you don't tell me what's bothering you…I'm gonna have to tickle you."

Shooting a glance to the boy suddenly, the girl glared, wrapping her arms around herself obviously on guard. "No you don't! I don't wanna be tickled!"

"Then tell me what's bothering you, and I won't." The boy chimed, smiling.

Looking away with a stuck-out lip, the girl pouted. "Why do you gotta be so mean?"

"Come on Ava; tell me what's bothering you. I'm your big brother, you can tell me anything."

As the two ventured around the corner of West 57th Street and South Oxbow Avenue, the small girl; Ava, let go of a deep sigh. "The teacher lady got mad at me."

Watching Ava as they continued on, the boy seemed puzzled. "Why?"

"Because I took two more fruit cups than everyone else, and I didn't ask when I took them."

At first, the boy wanted to ask Ava; his sister, why she took the fruit cups. But in his mind he already knew the answer.

"Trey?"

Looking up the boy smiled. "Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm bad?"

With a snort in his laugh, the boy; Trey, looked at Ava. "No. Why? Do YOU think you're bad?"

Watching the cracks in the sidewalks and their shadows out in front of them, Ava just shrugged. "I don't know."

Trey knew why she asked. She always asked that after she did something naughty. It was always "Trey am I bad?" But even still, most of the time, the answer was the same.

"Look, Ava-."

Meeting her gaze, Trey put his hand in hers and smiled the best that he could. "Maybe from now on, you shouldn't take any more snacks than what everyone else in your class gets. I mean, if you're really that hungry when its snack time, maybe you should just ask your teacher for a little bit more. Okay?"

Seeing her brother smile and talk in such a nice voice always made her smile too. He always had a way of being able to tell her things that didn't seem so bad and make things seem so much better than what they actually were. He also had this nice way of explaining grown-up things in a way she could understand. He was always so nice to her, and was always there to make her feel better.

She nodded, still smiling and continued to walk with her brother; side by side and hand in hand.

It had rained the night before and as they walked down the Avenue sidewalk, puddles riddle the dents in the cement. Ava, simple skipped along, completely content with disrupting the calmness of one puddle and then staring at the reflection of herself in another. Her dark hair now tangled in a scraggly mess and her bright blue eyes glossy and exhausted. But nothing…nothing could hide the smile of bright optimism.

"Trey, can we go play at the park today?"

Looking down to meet the young girl's gaze, their eyes meeting for but a moment, Trey sighed and smiled. "No Ava, we need to go home and clean up before mom comes back from work."

Staring down to the cement passing beneath their feet, the girl sighed, the disappointment evident in her gaze.

The neighborhood was quiet that day. This was far from anything they were used to.

Usually on their way home from school, it was normal for both young Trey and Ava Parker to see people out and about. But today with the heavy fall of rain, the streets were quiet. This was extremely unusual for their neighborhood.

Sioux Falls, when held up to the standard of other big cities, is little more than a town by comparison. With a population of roughly 165,000 people, it's still the largest city in the state of South Dakota. When held to the same comparison, the city is actually a rather friendly place. That is…as long as you avoid certain districts. Even the best places can show a dark side too.

Even though their neighborhood was mostly residential, it was anything but friendly. As it was preached so compellingly to both young Ava and Trey; their neighborhood was plagued by "gang-bangers", drug dealers, prostitutes and thugs.

Ava didn't understand what any of this meant, but Trey did. Or rather, he understood that none of these things were good. He understood the risks of this rough neighborhood and did well to keep himself and his younger sister away from potential trouble.

Walking up the sidewalk in front of several out-dated houses, all side by side, Trey stopped and turned looking at the place they called home.

Skipping up the cracked sidewalk up to the house, Ava stopped on the front porch. "Trey, when will mommy be coming home?"

Shrugging casually as he pulled the spare key from his pocket, Trey sighed shaking his head. "I don't know. When she gets off work I suppose."

Shoving the old wooden door open with some force, Trey took in the sight of the familiar surroundings, only to then turn to lock the door again and then hang both his and Ava's coats up on the make shift coat rack; which was only a board and some nails sticking out of it.

Immediately upon getting home, the two youngsters got to work on cleaning the house. A house which ironically wasn't all that dirty to begin with. However that aspect could have been easily overlooked when glancing at the peeling paint on the walls, the yellow stained ceilings or the kitchen and bathroom which were in sore need of repair.

None of these things seemed to bother the children however, because this was what they had grown up with.

With Trey's watchful eye, the pair worked steadily on the normal chores of the day: pick up the dirty laundry, wash and put away the dishes, pick up the trash, and take out the recycling.

Later that evening, after finishing all their chores and having a meal of bread and ramen noodles, Trey sat with his younger sister in a room they shared; trying to help Ava do her homework as he did his.

Just then a very pronounced series of hard bangs rang through the house.

Getting up, Trey slowly moved down the hallway through the living room.

Again, the door rattled loudly as someone's fist pounded against it.

Opening the door only enough as the chain lock would allow, Trey looked out. "Yes?"

Smacking the door, a woman in her late twenties growled. "God damn it Trey, open the god damned door!"

Closing the door again, Trey scrambled onto the tips of his toes to slide the chain over to unlock the door. As soon as Trey had done so, the door flew open, and the woman stumbled inside.

Flying out of the bed room, Ava squealed for joy. "Mommy! Mommy you're home!"

Holding one hand to her head, and the other out to stop the approaching child the woman groaned and snapped. "Oh my God, will you not fucking scream?! Jesus Christ I have a headache."

Looking to Trey, the woman lowered her glance and snarled. "Trey, I'm going next door…"

The women moved around, or rather, wobbled around the two youngsters to grab a bottle from off the counter. Popping the lid off, she took a quick drip, cocking her head back as she did so.

Pulling the bottle away from her lips, and then putting the lid back on, she gazed hazily at the two. "No better way to get rid of a hang-over."

As she moved toward the door, she suddenly stopped, turning on her heal to gaze at the youngsters once more. "If either one of you two come over next door looking for me like you did the last time I was at a party, you two will get something a hell of a lot worse than an ass whooping. You hear?"

Looking away Trey nodded…slowly.

Taking Ava's hand in his own, he lead the confused toddler away from the living room as his mother stumbled out the door across the yard.

He knew the rules, and he knew what it meant when his mom went to a party. Regardless whether it was next door or down the block…she was not to be disturbed.

It was only one time that Trey forgot that rule, and that was when Ava had a bad dream and wanted mom instead of him. But when he went into the house where mom's party was at, he was later met with a slap across the face and a punch to the stomach before being told to go back home.

When the parties were at their house, the rule was that he was to take Ava to their room and stay in there until morning. Loud music, laughing and profanity would ensue. They would have to wait until everyone left or fell asleep so that he could sleep. Sometimes he would be woken up again by the sound of his mother and a stranger's voices from the next room. It sounded as though they could have been in pain, because of the way they would moan…and scream.

As Trey shut the bedroom door, and locked it like he had done so many times in the past, he closed his eyes and remembered.

It had happened several months ago when Trey had disobeyed his mother and paid the ultimate price. The punishment was way worse than having been slapped and hit.

He had left the bedroom one night while there was a party here at his house. He wanted to see what was going on.

Needless to say, before Trey could ask any questions he was given a black eye by his own mother and told to go back to his room and not come out until she told him to.

Trey learned his lesson, and he did everything in his power to make sure Ava didn't make the same mistake. He didn't understand why this always had to happen…he didn't understand why his mom liked that horrible, bitter drink or why she would take so much medicine…but it was the way life was…it's the way it had always been.

The next morning was yet another normal occurrence.

After getting his younger sister up, out of bed, dressed, teeth brushed, hair done and given a breakfast of a toasted slice of bread; Trey was carefully helping Ava get her book bag on when a man stumbled out of their mother's bedroom with nothing more but his boxers on.

Both Trey and Ava watched as the man staggered over to the fridge, opening it to grab a can of soda pop from its shelf; a beverage that both Trey and Ava were banned from having. Watching the man break the tab with a loud pop, and suck the sweet, bubbly beverage down, they froze as their eyes met.

The man for the longest time simply stood there, his bare feet on the cold linoleum tiling, watching the two as they in turn watched him. The large Hispanic man laughed, the tattoo on his chest moving with the laughs that rumbled up from him. "Shit, I didn't realize Renae had a couple a' brats. Damn she's a busy broad."

Looking at Ava, Trey whispered softly, leading her to the front door. "Come on Ava, we have to go to school now."

Moving out the door, Trey watched out of the corner of his eye as the man followed to watch them leave, only to eventually return to their mother's bedroom with his can of soda pop still in his hand.

…

…

Staring out the window of a school bus full of noisy kids, Ava turned to her brother looking at him with serious intent. "Trey, what's a 'broad'?"

Looking down at his sister who was against the window, Trey was quiet but eventually smiled, trying to hide the fact that he was openly lying. "It's nothing Ava. It's just a word some people use."

Looking down at her feet swinging back and forth Ava nodded. "Oh…okay."

With a deep sigh, Trey watched as Ava's attention again drifted to the window. He hated lying to Ava, but he didn't want to burden her with everything that was wrong. If anything, she deserved to believe that everyone in this world was good and that there was no evil. It wasn't fair for her to have to know already that there were bad people in this world that did really bad things, and she definitely didn't need to know that their mom was one of those people.

Upon pulling up to the school, Trey did as he had always done from the very first day Ava went to school. As they got off the bus, Trey held her hand and kept her close as they walked up the sidewalk into the school.

To say the least, Ava was a very quiet and shy person. She didn't easily warm up to people and Trey knew that. It was because of this that she was often a target for older kid's tormenting, and it was Trey's responsibility to take the heat for her.

That's just how it was. They were all each other had, Ava had no one except Trey. Even at school they were inseparable.

To the both of them, school was the same old thing. They came, they sat, they learned and then they left.

But today, something would change.

Upon walking home again from the bus stop, both Ava and Trey stopped seeing their mother's old, beat up, green Cavalier parked in front of the house.

Squealing in delight, Ava giggled running to the door. "Mommy's home! Mommy's home!"

Grabbing and holding onto Ava's hand tightly Trey stopped.

Something wasn't right. Their mom was never at home during this time of the day. She was always working or at a friend's house or something. She usually didn't like being at home and would find any excuse to be away…so why is her car here?

Walking up to the house slowly, Trey stopped seeing the door was already open ajar.

Pushing the door open further, Trey stopped seeing his mother slouching on the couch watching them as they walked inside.

The mascara around her eyes was smeared and faded as though she had been crying. But now she looked more angry than anything else.

Continuing to hold Ava's hand, Trey stopped in front of the coffee table, looking at his mom with concern. "Mom, are you okay?"

Turning her head away slightly, she sighed deeply almost growling. Letting go of Ava's hand, Trey slowly approached, watching his mother. "Mom, what's the matter?"

As he moved closer, he saw the haze in his mother's eyes and the smell of alcohol was heavy on her breath.

She stared up at Trey with a shadow over her eyes, her words being slurred slightly as she spoke. "Do you want to know …what I hate most…about my life?"

Moving away slightly, Trey shook his head, not wanting to know the answer. "Mom, do you want me to get you your pillow and blanket? I know how you like to sleep when you're feeling like this."

Slowly, she moved off of the couch and grabbed her keys off of the coffee table. Standing up she staggered to the door and stared at both Ava and Trey with what almost could have been consider to some degree a look of disgust. "Come on you two. We're going …for a drive."

…

…

…

Sitting in the back seat of the car, Trey and Ava sat quietly, watching…waiting.

Having somewhat recovered now, Trey and Ava's mother was watching the dimly lit streets as she drove down what was surprisingly a quiet street in what was normally thought as being a fairly busy city.

She looked as though she was looking for something.

Trey had tried to watch as to where they had been going, but his mother had taken so many turns and had gotten off on so many streets that he now had no idea where they were. He knew they were still in Sioux Falls, but that was about the extent of his knowledge. As far as he knew, they were lost.

Trey tried to fight the feeling of sleep trying to pull his eyes shut, and for a split moment he surrendered letting himself fall asleep until he felt the car pull to an abrupt stop. Waking, Trey sat up rubbing his eyes looking around. They had pulled into an alley off one of the main streets and were idling quietly.

Getting out of the driver's seat, Trey and Ava's mother opened the back door just behind the driver's side door.

With her voice low, and gravely from lack of sleep, she huffed. "Get out you two."

Staring up at his mother for but a moment, Trey gently shook Ava awake.  
Groggy, Ava slowly followed Trey out of the vehicle.

Shutting the door behind them, their mother stood and watched them for a moment, then looked away.

Getting back into the car, she shut the door and put the car into reverse.

As she backed out of the alley, Trey finally realized what was happening and called out. "Mom?"

She didn't even flinch as she turned the car around and drove away.

Suddenly, Trey burst into a full sprint after the quickly disappearing green cavalier. "MOM! MOM WAIT! PLEASE MOM WAIT!"

Slowing down, Trey watched as the tail lights disappeared down the empty street into the night.

It happened.

It really happened.

"Trey?"

Turning around trying to hide the tears starting to swell in his eyes, Trey jogged back to Ava, holding her shoulders.

Looking up Ava stared at Trey with tired confusion. "Trey, what happened? Where's mommy?"

Glancing around at the open quiet street, Trey knew exactly what had happened. One of his worst fears had actually become reality. The one thing that he had heard of happening to some kids actually happened to him and his sister…again.

But Trey couldn't bring himself to tell Ava the reality of the situation…it would break her heart.

But he couldn't go back to the house either.

For starters, he had no idea where they were. Grant it, he knew they were still in Sioux Falls, but Sioux Falls was a big city and the sheer number of residential neighborhoods was mind boggling for them and this time they had been taken much farther away from the house then they ever had before. Second, if their mother had gone through the trouble of taking them so far away from home just so that they couldn't easily find their way back, then she OBVIOUSLY didn't want them coming back.

Trey knew that she didn't want them anymore. Actually he had known she didn't for quite a long time, but never did he think she'd actually do something like…this.

Suddenly without warning a loud rumble of thunder emanated through the air followed by a sudden flash of lightning.

Grabbing Trey's hand suddenly, Ava cowered close to him, whimpering at the sound of thunder approaching. Clutching Ava's hand tightly with a heavy sigh, Trey started to lead Ava down the road. If rain was coming, then they needed to find shelter.

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Midwest, cruising at seventy miles an hour down a quiet interstate, a red and blue semi truck crossed the state line into South Dakota. It was late, the darkness of night coated the land only a few short hours ago and there was essentially zero traffic to speak of.

Life really hadn't been the same for the world after the Attack of Chicago. With everything that had happened and humanity realizing they were in the middle of an alien war and what that war has caused…the life they now lived was anything but simple…

Ever since the battle with Sentinel Prime and the Decepticons in Chicago …things on Earth simply haven't been the same as what they once were...and in all probability would never be the same again.

After everything…the Earth now knew of the Autobots. Humanity knew that other worldly beings walked among them.

Unfortunately, this was not met with warm, friendly tidings. Billboards, commercials, radio announcements and printed propaganda littered every street, every corner of the globe warning humans that any sightings of a Cybertronian being were dangerous and to be reported to the proper authorities immediately.

The semi cruising along saw one of these billboards, lit up brightly alongside the interstate.

It read: "Remember Chicago. Report Alien Activity. 855-363-8392"

It had been four grueling months since that battle…and already the earth had jumped at the chance to turn against those that fought to protect humanity.

Seeing that was just a painful reminder of the fact that Autobots were no longer welcome to call earth home.

Pulling off the main interstate onto an exit ramp, the semi slowly crawled to a halt. It's engine idling softly, echoing through the cool night air. The only rivaling sound was that of a thunderstorm building to the west.

In most ways, it simply did not feel fair.

The Autobots sacrifice so much for human kind. So many of them even lost their lives on this planet while they were trying to protect humans from the Decepticon's rule.

Jazz, Jetfire, Skids, Mudflap, Jolt, The Arcee triplets, IronHide, WheelJack…they were all casualties…fallen comrades in a war that quite honestly…was losing all meaning in fighting.

It just was not fair.

Turning onto an adjacent highway and driving only a few hundred yards, the semi suddenly stopped. Its metal body stripped away from the frame moving, reeling back and forth in a flurry of motion, cranking over, shifting back, up or to the side. Every bit of the truck seemed to transform only to final reveal a bipedal being rising up to its full height in the middle of a dark, lonely highway.

After the battle of Chicago was finally said and done. The farewell words of a certain human ally were as follows:

"They will never give up and they will never stop. You have to get away. You have to stay alive and keep fighting. You have to remind humanity why you are here."

As the being ventured from the road into a grassy game-reserve, those thoughts did nothing but echo through his mind.

"They will never give up and they will never stop."

Was this what an Autobot's life was reduced to on this planet? Did they have no other choice but to run for their lives and hide like they were some kind of criminals?

The sound of grass softly brushing the being's large metal pads as he walked along was the only sound in the night air.

It just…was…not…fair.

The being walked alone for quite some time simply mulling over the thoughts that eluded him. The stabilizing servos that carried him now ached from constantly being on the move; now rarely ever having time to rest.

The want to stop was a powerful one. But when this being raised his glance to the horizon, he noticed a glow emanating from the clouds. A city was close by.

From recent past experiences, this being had learned that cities, though dangerous, could offer places of temporary refuge thanks to abandoned buildings, secluded parks, or dark alley ways. The key to staying under the radar and away from human doubt was to rest in areas where his alternate form easily blended in. Knowing what places allowed him to look the most inconspicuous was vital for not arising any suspicion.

Moving up the hill to yet another highway, the being stopped and kneeled. Exhaustion at this point was a dangerous alternative, after all, if the United States Government somehow found him and he did not have the strength or energy to flee, let alone fight, then there would be a very real threat of being captured. It was un-debatable. He needed to rest.

Turning away and transforming in mid-stride, Optimus rolled off down the highway, progressing towards possible threats in a new city.

This… running…hiding…had become somewhat of a normal occurrence. And it was more than he could bare…

"I'm cold...and wet."

"Me too."

"And I'm hungry."

"Me too."

"And I'm really sleepy too."

Slowly looking over at the small body curled up next to his own, Trey sighed tiredly. "I know Ava, but we need to stay awake."

As she rubbed her eyes tiredly, gazing up, she yawned. "I wanna go home."

"We can't." Trey said softly.

Blinking a few times as a means to chase the need for sleep away, Ava couldn't help but yawn again. "Why not?"

"Because-." Trey said softly. "We just can't."

Letting his head fall back against the cold cement pillar, his eyes lazily staring up at the steel, railway bridge above them, he wanted so badly to fall asleep. But with the cool night air wrapped around them and the cold hard quartzite beneath where that sat, sleep was almost impossible for him. The only comfort of this place was the sound of the breeze through the trees and the water cascading over the rocks near the river.

It was the Big Sioux River.

The place they had chosen to spend the night was known as Falls Park.

During the day, it was a place where everyone young and old would congregate to see the cascading set of waterfalls etched out of the landscape of red quartzite. People would have picnics, look at the old buildings, meet with friends, walk their dogs, and even go fishing. Sometimes people would even take pictures or view the entire park from the observation tower located on the far North side of the park. Otherwise they'd dine in the popular Falls Overlook Café. Trey and Ava had never really done any of these things. They'd always wanted to…but their mother would never take them.

At night, it was different. Even though the city made it so that the water lit up, it was still a very dark and lonely place. No one really came out here once the sun went down. Still, after everything, it was as good a place as any to stop and rest.

Though Trey was only ten years old, he was a rather intelligent young man. He'd lived in this city his entire life and had some idea as to the direction of everything surrounding him. However, in the dark, some things, like the directions of north, south, east and west can be misunderstood.

To the best of Trey's limited knowledge, he reasoned that his mom must have dropped them off somewhere near East 10th Street where the road intersected with some of the railroad tracks that run through the city. It was from there that both Trey and Ava followed. Trey thought that he was following the rails south towards the 229 Interstate. From there he knew all he would have to do was follow that until he came to West 57th Street and then it would have been a straight shot home. Instead, he made a mistake and went north thus leading them directly past Falls Park, and by that time, the two of them were so exhausted, they physically couldn't walk any farther.

But now that Trey was alone, and could really have the chance to think, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe it wasn't better this way. Their mother…his mom, abandoned them. Why should they try to find their way home again if all that was going to happen was the same thing that was happening now?

Banging his head hard against the pillar he was resting against, Trey fought the overwhelming desire to cry. What did he or Ava…especially Ava…ever do to deserve this? They never asked to be born. They never asked to have a momma that didn't love them. They never asked to be cast out and abandoned like they were parasites. So then why was it that all of this was happening? It didn't make any sense. None of it at all.

Suddenly, a very loud crack of thunder boomed through the late night sky, jolting Ava awake from her light sleep, making both youngsters sit upright. Then there was another, one even louder than the first that simultaneously ripped open the night with a brilliant flash of lightning. Clinging to Trey as though her life depended on it, Ava cowered and shook in absolute panic. She hated thunderstorms. She hated any kind of loud noise.

Holding Ava as tightly as he could, Trey couldn't help but feel absolute dread. He knew just how terrified she was…but felt helpless in knowing how to make her feel better. Right here…right now they were completely exposed to the elements. He had been hoping that the building thunderstorm would just pass them by. But now, he was fairly certain that it was going to hit them head on.

"Come on Ava." Trey said as he slowly pulled himself to his feet. "We need to find somewhere where we won't get wet from the rain."

"It's gonna rain?" she said. Her voice was still reeling from the fright of the previous clap of thunder.

Looking to the sky, and then to Ava, Trey slowly nodded. "Yeah, it does. So we better see if we can't find somewhere better than here under the bridge."

"You mean somewhere where we can be safe?" she said softly as she grabbed his hand tightly.

Smiling as he held her hand encouragingly, he nodded. "Yep. Somewhere dry, safe and warm."

Following the north bound roadways leading out of the park, both Trey and Ava walked along sluggishly. They followed North Weber Ave for what – in their tired condition - seemed like forever. It wasn't until they came across a large complex that they found some ounce of relief. It was the old city stock yard. In some ways, it was kind of like the two of them…abandoned and forgotten.

But as Trey looked up at the sky, he knew they really didn't have the time to find anywhere else. It was going to rain soon, and this was as good a place as any.

"Come on Ava." Trey said, as he slowly squeezed through the fence.

Ava just watched as he made it through to the other side. Trey stood up, brushing the dirt and wood slivers away from his pants. He then looked up and scowled seeing that Ava still hadn't crawled through.

"Ava, come on."

Shaking her head, the little girl pouted.

Trey wanted to growl at her and tell her to get her butt through that fence because they didn't have time for this…but…he knew that wouldn't work. Even though Ava was most of the time soft-spoken and sweet, she could also be very stubborn, obstinate, and hard-headed; even more so when she's tired.

No…

When she got to be like this…there was only one way to get her to do anything; misdirection.

Casually folding his arms behind his back, Trey turned away grinning. "Fine, you can stay out here in the rain then."

"Wait!" Suddenly Ava hurtled herself over the fence and ran straight into Trey, clinging to him from behind. "Don't leave me alone." She said softly, her face muffled by Trey's clothes.

Looking at her, his expression soft and warm, Trey couldn't help but laugh and smile. "Never."

As they slowly ventured inside, Ava whispered softly. "Trey, it's really dark and scary in here. What if there are monsters hiding somewhere and they want to eat us?"

"There are no such things as monsters Ava."

Moving along slowly, Trey realized it was much darker in here than what he first thought it would be.

"Yes there are Trey, Maddie Martins at school said that there are monsters! She said that they came from the sky! And-and-and she said that her cousin – Lucy- said that they did really bad things in a big city somewhere."

Trying his very hardest to see, Trey huffed. "Ava, please be quiet."

Suddenly there was a series of clicks that rang out in the darkness.

In that instant Trey froze, staring wide-eyed into the darkness. Gripping his shirt tightly, Ava peered around his side and whispered. "What's the matter?"

Trey was about to hush Ava when there was suddenly another noise. It sounded like metal very lightly scraping against the pavement.

Frozen in absolute fear, neither child could move.

There was something in the darkness with them.

A few short hours before, a large red and blue semi slowly rolled through the desolate streets of a sleeping city. Its glossy red and blue paint shimmering as it passed under the dull orange street lights.

The part of town that which the truck now resided was almost explicitly industrial. Large metal building and out-building littered the landscape. Some looked fairly new, other's showed their age well.

Unfortunately, all appeared to look as though they were still in use for one reason or another. It looked as though, maybe this city didn't have quite as many abandoned buildings as he had hoped.

Then, there it was.

A large building standing in solitary against the night. Just quietly resting undisturbed in its own corner of the street. It was away from all other nearby buildings, away from residential areas, away from street lights and away from the human eye. It was the perfect place to lie low and recharge before moving out to a new location.

Making sure that the coast was clear, the being once again transformed into a bipedal form and stepped over a security fence, cautiously trying to avoid any accidental signs of entry to the lot. It felt good to stand up out of vehicle form.

Just as cautiously as when he first entered, moving inside the building's structure was a gesture equally as cautious. But his perceptive sensors indicated that the building was completely void of any life signals; human or Autobot. He was completely alone.

At first thought, he rationed that it would probably be wiser to transform back into his vehicle form and rest. However, he couldn't ignore the fact that it really did feel quite pleasant to be able to stretch his sore muscle cables that would otherwise be jammed and compressed. Sitting on the pavement in a dark corner of the building's structure, the massive being folded his arms against his chest while laying his head back. Perhaps, just for one evening, in this secluded location, he'd be alright in staying in his bipedal form.

Before he could rationalize with himself the possible dangers of this action, he soon found himself slowly drifting into a much needed…much deserved stasis.

Hours passed. However…to him, it only seemed like moments.

"Ava, come on."

The being's optics shot open.

After countless millennia of being a soldier, it was only natural that he had developed an acute sense of hearing, regardless whether or not he was in stasis.

"Fine, you can stay out here in the rain then."

There was a pause.

It was a voice…a boy's voice.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone!"

There was a girl too.

The being tried to remain completely silent. Then he heard the boy laugh. "Never."

As quietly as possible, the being tried to move his massive frame to a crouching position; being cautious to stay behind a divided wall as so to hide the soft, dim glow of his optics.

"Trey, it's really dark and scary in here. What if there are monsters hiding somewhere and they want to eat us?"

"There are no such things as monsters Ava."

Even in the darkness, the being saw the silhouettes of two small humans against the lighted street outside. Lowering his head, and resting a single hand on the ground to balance his weight, he tried not to move at all or make a single sound.

"Yes there are Trey, Maddie Martins at school said that there are monsters! She said that they came from the sky! And-and-and she said that her cousin – Lucy- said that they did really bad things in a big city somewhere."

"Ava, please be quiet."

Feeling his arm growing heavy from the awkward position he was in, the being tried to readjust. But then, without even realizing it, its back hit a can on a shelf.

The can fell, dropping its contents; causing a series of several distinct clicks across the floor.

At the very moment that this happened, the humans froze. Their faces directed in the area where the sound came from. The smaller of the two humans gripped the slightly larger one's shirt tightly, peering around the other's side. A feminine voice squeaked out in the form of a whisper. "What's the matter?"

The being knew that if he didn't move from his current location, there was a great chance of being spotted. On the other hand, if he did move, that could be even worse for his situation.

Slowly, he tried to raise his stabilizing servo off the ground for a better footing, but then suddenly cringed as it unintentionally lightly scraped across the pavement. The sound of which was very audible.

He had no doubt now…the humans knew for certain…that they were not alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 - Little Wonders**

Trey tried.

He tried his absolute hardest…but there was just nothing he could do.

No matter how much he tried he just couldn't get Ava's legs to move. It was almost as though they were stuck in place. It didn't matter how many times he would tug at her or tell her they needed to go, she just would not budge.

Her eyes remained fixed on the darkness; on the shadows in the corner. Her terror physically visible as her arms and legs trembled.

Trey couldn't deny it. He was scared too. He could feel the hairs on his arms standing upright and his heart pounding in his chest.

But even still, he knew that he couldn't be afraid. He needed to be brave for Ava.

In an instant, the rains finally came.

Sheets of water poured out of the sky, falling horizontally as a gale came up, howling through the streets.

Thunder rolled across the horizon, and lightning lit up everything outside.

Trey's attention was drawn to this as he held Ava's trembling body close. They couldn't leave now.

Looking at Ava, Trey tried as hard as he could to make his voice sound cheerful and brave. "It-Its okay Ava. I'm sure whatever made those sounds was just an animal or something looking for a place to go. I mean…I bet you anything that what we heard was just a kitty trying to get out of the rain, just like us."

Looking up with her face still in his shirt, Ava's eyes were moist with tears, her body still shaking, but only slightly. "R-Really?"

Trey smiled his voice soft and warm. "Yeah. I'm positive that it was just a stray kitty cat or something needing a warm, dry, safe place too."

Ava looked away for some time, thinking about what Trey had said. She then looked back up and smiled. "Do you think the kitty is nice?"

Laughing as he sank to the floor with his feet out in front of him, Trey shrugged. "I don't know."

Letting a soft, tired, genuine smile fill her face, Ava beamed. "Why don't we find it? Then we can all be safe and dry and warm together! We can maybe even be friends."

Suddenly another booming clap of thunder rolled across the sky, casing Ava's smile to disappear and her body to fall to the floor next to Trey's. Trey held her, rubbing her back. "It's okay Ava. It's just a little thunder."

Slowly looking up, Ava exhaled slowly, then sat next to Trey; holding his hand tightly.

It tore Trey up inside knowing that Ava was so frightened. It seemed like all of her fears where being wrapped up into one tonight. The dark. Thunder.

It just wasn't fair.

Looking to Ava, Trey suddenly had an idea. "You know Ava, thunder really isn't anything that you need to be afraid of."

Looking up at her brother, Ava was rather quiet. "I don't?"

Trey just laughed. "No way. Didn't you know that thunder is actually just God's angels bowling, and that lighting is really just angels playing with flashlights?"

Ava looked at Trey with wide intrigued eyes. "Really?"

Trey nodded. "Uh-huh. The bowling balls hit the top of the clouds so hard sometimes that it makes them tickle…and then they laugh so much that they start crying. That's why it rains."

Scowling with her bottom lip jutted outward, Ava huffed. "That's not true!"

Pulling her into a hug, Trey laughed even more. "Aww, come on Ava; would I ever lie to you?"

Ava thought long and hard about it. Then looked up tiredly with a smile. "No."

When the next boom of thunder came through, Ava didn't seem to jump nearly as much, and she didn't look away. This made Trey happy.

This place they had chosen may not have necessarily been that warm, but it was at least dry and as far as they knew; safe. And for the first time this night, the two children seemed content.

Ava even seemed intrigued with watching the sky. So much so that she leaned against Trey and yawned.

Trey on the other hand looked around the building, peering into the darkness. As he sat there, focusing, he could vaguely make out shapes in the dark. Old barrels, stacks of wood, paint cans, pallets…the things you would usually expect to see. Every so often though, the lightning would flash outside and momentarily light up the room.

It wasn't until Trey's line of sight ventured to the far left of the space, in the way back corner that something caught his eye. That was the darkest part of the room, and very hard to see…but even with the darkness hampering his vision, he was still fairly certain he saw something.

Something big.

Turning his body only slightly, Trey squinted his eyes, staring into the black.

Ava looked up at him, unsure of what it was exactly that he was trying to do. "Whaddya lookin' at?

Squinting his eyes even farther, Trey scowled. "I don't know. I think there's something back there."

"Where?" Ava said, turning around to look the same way.

"There, way back in the corner."

Trey pointed.

Ava just scowled and yawned. "I don't see anything. Trey, are you just trying to scare me again?"

"No!" Trey huffed, looking at Ava. He then looked back and slowly rose to his feet.

Ava chided. "Maybe it's the kitty?"

Trey shook his head. "No. It's too big to be a cat. I think it might be some kind of tractor or something. You know… something they would have used while this was still a stock yard."

Trey then took a few steps forward…towards the darkness.

"Trey, don't go over there! I have a bad feeling."

"You always have a bad feeling." He said, not once pulling his eyes away.

Ava didn't say another word after that as Trey slowly approached but stopped half way. It really was dark back there.

Suddenly the lightning flashed.

The light from it gleamed off of what looked like metal.

There was another flash.

…

Trey froze in pure, unfiltered horror.

The lightning had revealed what looked like…a body.

A giant. Metal. Body.

His eyes felt like they couldn't go any wider.

His heart felt like it was pounding up through his throat and his stomach was in his chest.

His legs were completely numb, and nothing he did could make them move.

…

Suddenly, two large, bright glowing blue eyes were staring at him.

He felt his blood run cold.

His body was shaking.

"Trey? Trey?! What's the matter?"

Running to her brother, clinging to him, she stared up at his face, trying to see him in the dark. "What are you looking at?"

Ava's eyes followed Trey's…and she too froze. She was completely petrified right where she stood.

Trey thought they should run, he KNEW they should run. But he couldn't.

But then, somehow, Ava found the strength.

Grabbing Trey's hand, Ava slowly started to back up, only managing a whisper. "I told you monsters were real."

"I am not a monster."

Both children froze again.

The being…it spoke.

The large figure never moved. Not once.

It simply sat there, watching them…studying them.

"You two have no reason to be afraid. I will not harm either of you."

Trey's breath was short. His heart pounded as the adrenaline coursed through his body.

The being, saw this and receded back closer to the wall behind him.

At first, the being's movements started the two youngsters, but…when Trey noticed he was moving back away from them, he felt a slight brush of relief.

Falling to his knees and then to his rear, Trey just sat there, watching…or rather…staring.

Ava slowly sat behind him.

…

For a long time, nothing was said. Not one word was spoken by the children or by the being in their presence.

They just sat there in the dark, staring at one another.

The silence seemed a little unnerving for the larger being…but with the circumstances being what they were, he wasn't all that certain he knew what to say to them.

"What are you?"

The larger being's attention suddenly snapped back to the boy. He was amazed that the small human finally managed to vocalize an entire sentence…even if it was only three words.

"I am an autonomous robotic organism. An Autobot."

"Auto-bot?"

The large being slowly nodded.

Crossing his legs slowly, the boy stayed where we was…being careful not to break eye contact. "Do you mean, you're one of those…aliens…from…the Battle of Chicago?"

Again, he nodded.

Trey was at a loss for words.

Several months ago, he had remembered seeing the news at school. Teachers and students alike watched images of buildings burning, ships flying around and giant humanoid machines fighting one another on the television. School all over the country was canceled early that day. Everyone would later call that event The Battle of Chicago.

Swallowing hard, Trey could feel his voice breaking. "Are you…gonna kill us?"

To speak in truth, the being was rather surprised to hear those words come out of the young humans mouth. But…at the same time, he admired the boys straight forwardness in wanting to know the truth.

With a deep sigh that sounded more like an air brake release. The being looked at the boy, his deep voice low, but gentle. "No. You…and your sibling are innocent human beings. You have not done any harm to me. So no harm shall come to you."

"I don't understand." Trey breathed softly. "I thought all of the alien machines that came to earth wanted to hurt humans."

Taken back by this, the large being…in some respects…growled at the statement.

This took Trey by surprise, making him very uneasy.

The being looked away and huffed then looked to the boy. "Not all Cybertronians wish harm upon humanity. Just the Decepticons desire the destruction of your kind. Autobots believe that the freedom of living is deserved by all sentient beings…not just those of Cybertronian origin."

Trey was quiet for some time before he finally managed the courage to speak again.

"May I ask you something?"

Again the being nodded.

"What's your name? You- do have a name, don't you?"

The being…or rather…Autobot bowed his head. "I do."

There was a pause.

The Autobot then spoke. "What about the two of you? Do you both not have names?"

Trey nodded. "My name is Treyton Mitchells…but…everyone calls me Trey and this is my sister Ava..."

Swallowing hard and then licking his lips nervously, Trey spoke again. "So what is it? What's your name?"

The Autobot raised his knees, placing his arms on them, and as he lowered his face, his voice was still deep and gentle. "My name…is Optimus Prime."

The two of them tried to stay awake as long as they could. But at the same time, sleep did not come easy with a massive metal being sitting only yards away.

Still, as the hour grew later, sleep eventually came to the two exhausted youngsters.

It was a curious thing, or so Optimus thought.

Given most circumstances, he would have assumed that two small human children would have been absolutely terrified of him. And in most reasonability, they were. But he never thought that they wouldn't run. Come to think of it, most adult humans would run. After all, fear of the unknown is a powerful motivator. But these two…did not. It could have simply just been a lack of the fight-or-flight response on their parts, or it could have been something completely different. It was a curious thing.

There could have been any number of reasons why. Optimus' best explanation was that more than likely, with the storm raging outside, they truly felt they had nowhere else to go. This was rational. Though he was not of the same species, he still knew enough from previously living among and working with humans that; he knew drastic changes in atmospheric phenomena –in other words, weather, could negatively affect a human's health. In simpler terms, getting caught in a potential down-pour could cause a human to get sick in any number of ways.

But the real question buzzing around in his processor was: Why were these two humans out here to begin with?

The oldest human, the boy, just from looking upon him couldn't have been any more than ten solar cycles old. The girl was half that age at the very least.

There were still things about this planet that even now Optimus did not know. But one thing that he did discern for certain was that most human youth are not left to fend for themselves, and are often accompanied by adult humans to whom they share genetic material. These two humans where far too young; too small to be on their own. There was something disturbing about this entire situation.

But the children's reason for their presence was only half of the problem. He had been seen.

Even if, it was only by two human children, they still possessed a means to reporting having seen him to authorities. They knew who and what he really was; what was to stop them from telling other humans about his presence in the city?

The reality was daunting, even for him.

After careful consideration, he reasoned that given the current turn of events, he had one of three options:

One, he could leave this place here and now and leave the city all together. This way, the children will not have seen his full appearance thanks to the darkness, and he could possible move on to a new location.

However, the children now knew his name. They could still report his presence to authorities triggering a high alert for the entire Midwestern area. Moving about would seriously be hampered by this, and odds of being found again would rise exponentially. He could threaten the children that if they said anything to anyone that there would be consequences, but once he left, what guarantee was there that they wouldn't speak anyway?

The second option would be the same as the first, only it would include eliminating the source from which humanity could discover where he was.

It sounded far less cruel when worded like that.

Looking down at the sleeping duo, Optimus could feel his spark grow heavy.

These two humans, regardless of what the adults have done to him and his kind; had done nothing to him. They didn't deserve to have their lives taken away so soon, when they themselves had barely started living. They were innocent in all of this. They just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Optimus couldn't bring himself to even consider it. He vowed he would never harm an innocent sentient being. He would not break that vow, not even now.

Then there was option three.

Regrettably, with all things considered, this choice by far was the only one revealing itself to be fair on most fronts. Optimus' presence would remain unknown. He would be able to stay in the city longer even if it was only slight; and the children would be able to continue their lives. There was just one stipulation, and in all truth, Optimus wasn't so keen on the idea…but what other choice did he have?

If he wished to keep his presence a secret from the existing population of this city, while at the same time ensuring his own personal and moral beliefs were met so that that secret could be kept, then there really wasn't any other choice to choose.

Still, the task now facing him seemed far more daunting now than it did before.

Resting his index and thumb digits on the bridge of his olfactory plating, Optimus released a drawn out sigh. Complications were truthfully less than desired at this point.


End file.
